


Something borrowed, something kept...

by Sinhaya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Idol Jackson Wang, M/M, Selfcest, Teacher Park Jinyoung (GOT7), armchair, but like actually, it is their anniversary, so the smutty sequel to my secret marriage fic, they have sex, this was an excuse to write smut btw, uhm also, voyeurism kinda?, you'll get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinhaya/pseuds/Sinhaya
Summary: The sequel to something new, something hidden ^^Idk if we can call it a sequel since its pov change tbh before they get revealed but here it is anywaysThis is my late Christmas gift to everyone before I get to working on my other fics ^^read the tags because that's the actual summary btw
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Something borrowed, something kept...

Jinyoung sighs as he looks at his coworker’s retreating figure. Just a few moments ago, he was saying “No, I’m not interested. I’m really sorry” to her after she asked him for a date in the doorway of the main hall. 

He closes his eyes in desperation, tired of these unwanted advances, even though he was quite flattered. He inhales deeply as he opens his eyes, spotting a few of his students chatting at the other end of the hallway looking at him – not very discreetly, he noted. 

He rolls his eyes, knowing that this small interaction was going to be the talk between the students until they found something new and more interesting to talk about. 

The campus gossips about him every week, and he, somehow, grew used to it. A few weeks ago, the appearance of a wedding ring had made all the students talk about him for  _ days _ , and he had hoped he could have finally avoided the unwanted attention, but it was in vain.

He walks past the students, trying to ignore their obvious stares and whispers, thinking instead about the dinner he had prepared at home for him and his husband – a surprise for their seventh anniversary.

Oh, his husband. Just thinking about him made Jinyoung so happy, a smile forming gradually as he remembers the other. 

His amazing husband, the love of his life, his sweetheart, his adorable Wang Gae, or as everyone else knows him, Jackson Wang.

Knowing that his husband was pursuing his dreams to his fullest and that he was able to support him in his efforts was making him so proud of the idol, never forgetting to tell him that every night before going to sleep.

“I’ll be waiting for you”, the older told him this morning as he got up from bed, pressing a small kiss on Jinyoung’s forehead, the younger feeling too sleepy to open his eyes and greet his husband properly.

But now that he thought back on it, he was eager to see him again, eager to cover his husband in kisses, shower him in hugs and just cuddle him forever. The older was going on a tour a few weeks later, a surprise tour for his fans before his comeback, and as exciting as that sounded, it was something Jinyoung dreaded. 

The younger was going to be alone, far from his beloved husband; far from Jackson, and he didn’t want that to happen. He wanted to be with him at all times, but he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t because he had a job too, because he liked teaching his students, even if that meant being away from his husband. Even if that meant keeping his relationship with Jackson a secret.

Jackson wasn’t the one to be secretive and discreet, he had wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he was married to Jinyoung since his debut, but Jinyoung wanted to teach properly and to be recognized for his efforts; not because he was a famous idol’s husband.

That also meant keeping his relationship status a secret and being hit on by every single professor on campus. He knew the rumors about him, but he chose not to pay attention to them, focusing instead on his classes and students. He even had his own nickname: “The Cold Prince”.

Well, it was true, but what do you think he should have done? Go on a date when he already had a loving husband?

Students are in a deep conversation as he enters the lecture hall where his class was scheduled. He hears some bribes of conversation, most of them being about Jackson and his comeback, and he tries his best not to smile at the mention of his husband.

The class becomes silent and he starts 

“So, class today, we will be talking about …”

* * *

Class ends, and as the students leave the lecture hall, Jinyoung packs his laptop. The young man is just so excited to go back home to prepare everything for his surprise for Jackson. The older was extremely oblivious and didn’t realize that Jinyoung knew of what Jackson had prepared. It was too easy to figure it out, especially when his husband just left the tab on his computer open for Jinyoung to see the spa reservation form. 

Jinyoung laughs as he thinks back at the memory, and doesn’t see that someone entered the room and was in front of him.

“Mr. Park ?”, a voice asks, “I have a question,” 

Jinyoung closes his eyes forcefully, before opening them wide to stop himself from thinking about very distracting things. The student in front of him is looking at him very shyly, or at least he thinks so, and Jinyoung smiles lightly at that.

“Yes?” he answers brightly.

“I had a question about …”

  
  


The day ends, officially, a few minutes later as the student goes out, and he hears someone screaming “Jinyoung-ah!!!”

Oh,  _ damn _ , Jaebeom Hyung  _ again.  _ Jaebeom had been Jinyoung’s best friend since what felt like  _ forever _ , and somehow they ended up in the same university to teach  _ too _ . They head home together almost every day, carpooling to just talk about things on the way to work and back.

It was so unusual for Jinyoung to be that friendly with someone that, at some point (not unexpectedly, if he were to be honest), people had started to link Jaebeom and him together.

Something about two adults talking together after work hours and being together during lunchtime made the campus talk about how they were dating each other. But Jinyoung knew better than to play along with the plot the students had written for them. Instead, he had revealed, quite indiscreetly, that Jaebeom was dating the cute music professor, Youngjae.

That small revelation didn’t stop the rumors, no. Then began the throuple rumors, the love triangle theories, about how Youngjae came in between Jaebeom and Jinyoung, about how they had to try to manage a relationship with three people.

If only they knew that Jinyoung was the one to introduce Youngjae to Jaebeom, that actually Jinyoung knew Youngjae for longer than Jaebeom. They were neighbors for fuck’s sake. Jinyoung used to babysit Youngjae during high school even though he was only two years younger. Then came Jaebeom during college, and the rest is history. Jaebeom didn’t know how to function around Youngjae and thank god the younger was braver because they would still be dancing around each other.

Jaebeom enters the lecture hall as Jinyoung starts packing up his stuff.

“ Happy anniversary Jinyoung-ah, I can’t believe you’ve been with that idiot for over ten years. Hell,  _ married _ for seven years now,” the older says as he comes closer to the desk.

“That idiot is my husband, you know? And a worldwide pop star, so could you please refrain yourself from insulting him?” Jinyoung says as he finally picks up his bag. 

“He may have millions of fans, but that  _ worldwide pop star _ hangs off my arm every time we meet. I can totally call him an idiot.” 

Jinyoung laughs at that. The older wasn’t wrong. Jackson clearly tended to climb on people he was close to and Jaebeom was one of his favorites to tease.

Jinyoung couldn’t even remember the number of times his husband had tried to make Jaebeom humiliate himself. Although, that was something his best friend actually managed to do alone, to everyone’s amusement.

“Do you realize you’ve been together so long, and hiding your relationship for years? It’s actually amazing, I’m impressed,” Jaebeom says as he walks out of the room with Jinyoung in tow.

“It wasn’t always easy, to be honest. Sometimes, Jackson just wanted to scream that he was married to avoid those celebrity crushes or relationship questions. He knew that it meant a lot to me, though, so he never did. We’re planning on revealing it pretty soon though,” Jinyoung adds as he looks at the floor.

“Oh, my best friend will finally be famous, ‘Jackson Wang’s Husband, the renowned university professor, Park Jinyoung’, ” Jaebeom sighs, as he puts his arm around the other, “Don’t forget me!” He adds, whispering.

Jinyoung laughs out loud, but his mind is reeling. 

He was stressed about the whole deal. How would the media react? Seven years was a very long time, and keeping this big of a secret from the fans was dangerous, but they had enough. The couple just wanted to be themselves freely, so the company had planned a little something after the comeback.

They decided to create a fake post on a forum about the couple and how they were supposedly together. It was to be anonymously written by a student, and they would confirm the news via an official statement. It wasn’t the best plan, but it was the most effective to get the news to everyone.

The walk to the parking lot is short, filled with old memories and laughs and soon enough Jinyoung is in his car, after having bid his goodbyes to the older.

“Have fun tonight!” The older man had said, winking before going to his own car, leaving Jinyoung slightly blushing.

The younger had actually prepared a lot; had been thinking about this day for the past few months, looking for a good dinner recipe, thinking about gift ideas before finally finding the right one – the perfect anniversary surprise for his husband.

A small dinner, with all of Jackson’s favorite (mostly cheesy dishes) with some quality white wine, and chocolates. He had also bought a present that, he was sure of it, would please the other: it was a set, a bracelet, and a necklace, covered in diamonds. Both were simple but precious, and he loved that he could match with Jackson.

He also had another surprise but he was quite hesitant about that, he wasn’t sure if he was confident enough to try it or if Jackson was open enough to like it. Nonetheless, there will be an attempt.

For that one, it was quite coincidental. A few weeks ago, he went through random Reddit threads and stumbled across some that were, safe to say, quite strange.

It wasn’t something that he was disgusted by, not by any means, but it was definitely something he would have rather not seen in the first place. Because now, he was curious, intrigued, and a bit  _ obsessed _ too. 

That post had made him so distracted, only thinking about it for days after seeing those photos and videos.

He wanted to try, wanted to see for himself how it was, how it felt, but never got the extra motivation to do it until now.

That’s why he was staring at the same Reddit post after cooking, with nothing else to do, trying to figure out how it all worked out.

* * *

Standing at the entrance of the room, Jackson was clearly enjoying the view: Jinyoung completely naked, thrashing in the satin sheets of the king-size bed the couple owned. 

The younger was enjoying himself a  _ lot, _ if the whimpers or the loud moans were any indications. Jackson had heard him as soon as he entered the apartment hallway, and he had been very curious to see what Jinyoung was up to.

He was expecting the younger to be pleasuring himself with a toy or just masturbating, never would he have thought that he’d see Jinyoung like this.

Fucking himself.

Like, actually fucking himself. Making himself full from his own cock in that small entrance of his.

The logistics of how that worked, Jackson didn’t know. The younger seemed to be pulling his balls to the side to let his cock enter his hole and that seemed to be painful, but Jinyoung wasn’t one to refuse a bit of pain during sex, and that clearly explained the pleasure-filled moans resonating in the whole room. 

He enters the room quietly, not wanting to disrupt his husband, who seemed to be lost in his own body, and sits in the velvet armchair in the corner of the room. He had a perfect view of the other and he could feel himself become harder by the second, hearing and watching Jinyoung. He feels his cock straining against his underwear, the bulge visible through the hard material of his jeans.

The younger was flushed, cheeks red, tears running down his face, in overstimulation, Jackson figured. The feeling from his walls pressing on his cock must be so overwhelming, and Jinyoung must be on the verge of pain with how much pleasure was going through him.

The older realized that the room was decorated with red roses and candles, probably a surprise the younger had prepared for tonight since it was their seven-year anniversary. Jackson was planning his own surprise with a small getaway for the weekend before he had to go on his pre-comeback tour, but it seemed like Jinyoung had other plans. Plans that involved only himself, for now, Jackson laughs mentally, but still intently staring at every movement of the other.

Jinyoung has his back arched, his head thrown back almost painfully, but his hands were still working thoroughly with himself, his cock entering his hole slowly, his hands pushing himself into his entrance, his rim fluttering so prettily against his own member.

Jackson sits back in his seat, hands busy undoing his pants to touch himself better. He lets his cock free from the now precome-slick material of his underwear, finger thumbing at his slit, hissing from relief at the very needed touch.

Jinyoung probably didn’t hear him, because he is still fucking himself slow and deep, his knuckles are white against the dark sheets, his other hand guiding his cock again and again in him.

Jackson can see how wet the other’s hole is, glistening under the faint lighting in the room. God, how he wants to be the one inside Jinyoung, but the sight is so beautiful. He just wants to appreciate the art.

The small whimpers leaving Jinyoung’s mouth get louder and louder, the small cry resembling more and more like a screamed “Jackson” than anything else, and Jackson moans quietly at the sound.

The hand on his cock going faster than he could imagine, bathing in the screams of his own name. Jackson is ridiculously close, and he can tell by how Jinyoung is relentlessly fucking himself that the younger is too. 

“Jackson! Seun-ah! Need you! please” Jinyoung cries, and Jackson is still pretty sure the other doesn’t know he’s here, and that turns a switch.

“Oh Jinyoung-ah, I don’t think you need me now,” Jackson says as he slows down his hand, keeping control of his pleasure to take the upper hand, “You see, Angel, I don’t think you need me at all. Look at how stuffed your hole is, look at how flushed your cock is.”

Jinyoung cries small “No”s as he trashes against the sheets, his hand pressing his own cock harder and harder in his hole as Jackson talks.

“Angel, do you think you can come like this?” Jackson asks as he sees Jinyoung trembling with pleasure, as he keeps the pace with his hand.

Jinyoung nods, probably too much in his head to actually form proper words at this point, and Jackson smirks at how lost the other is in his own pleasure.

“Come then,” The older says as he feels himself falling apart, losing himself in his mind.

The room fills up with grunts and moans as the couple reaches their long-awaited orgasm, hands still moving to make it linger in their skin.

Jackson is the first to come back to his senses, but as soon as he sees Jinyoung’s hole fluttering, his own come leaking out, he knows he won’t stay composed for a long time. 

“Seun-ah,” Jinyoung whispers, “when did you arrive?” 

“A little while ago,” Jackson answers as he gets up, removing the rest of his clothes as he gets closer to the younger.

Jinyoung seems to be spent, his breathing harsh and uneven, and his face flushed in a bright pink hue, but he still makes grabby hands as soon as he sees Jackson next to him.

The both of them are sweaty, naked bodies warm. They’re too warm as they cuddle to relax. They need to get up and clean, but they’re too satisfied and comforted by each other that they don’t want to.

“I love you Angel,” Jackson whispers in the younger’s ear, whose head was pressed in the crook of his neck.

Jinyoung presses his lip shortly against the warm skin before answering back, 

“I love you too”.

Jackson feels a shift on his lap as the man on top of him sits up. He lifts his head to look properly at Jinyoung, and sees the younger smirking.

“So, now that you’re here, what about actually having our anniversary sex together?”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on my twt [_sinhaya](https://twitter.com/_sinhaya)  
> or curiouscat [_sinhaya](https://curiouscat.me/_sinhaya))  
> thank you zoe for the beta I hope you liked it and that well my writing wasn't a horror to work with ^^


End file.
